It's All About Me
by NachtMusik
Summary: It's all about Sailor Jupiter. And it's not a crossover! Wait? Is that a good thing? I dunno. If your that interested or confused, read and find out for yourself.


It's All About Me!  
  
Strange little fic into the mind of Kino Makoto/Sailor  
  
Jupiter. I dunno why I want to write a fic about Jupiter, I  
  
guess it's called bordom after reading The Sword of Shannara.  
  
Anyway, here we go. Feel free to freak out. It's not a  
  
crossover!  
  
Background information: This story takes place a little after  
  
Sailor Stars. Which means the girls are 16, in highschool, and  
  
is written from Makoto's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Now let's go destroy it!  
  
***  
  
Ohayo. It's me again, Sailor Jupiter. I'm not writting one  
  
of those annoying journal things where I tell you a few random  
  
events that never occured in the TV show or Manga and you make  
  
up the rest. No. This is a narration. Say it with me! Nar-ra-tion.  
  
Ok. Now that that's out of the way, it all began with the idea Rei-chan  
  
trying to prove once and for all that she was undoubtably the best.  
  
Of course she accedently grabbed Ami's chemistry homework instead  
  
of her own and it literally blew up in her face. Needless to say,  
  
that shut Rei up for a while. I hear that even two months after  
  
the science lab blew up she's still working 6 hours after school  
  
just to pay off the damage. I don't believe she's talking to Ami  
  
anymore either. Anyway, moving on to a more important fact of why  
  
I'm talking to you, the average moonie, audiance member, is to tell  
  
you that Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon may focus a lot on Usagi-chan  
  
and the whole Moon Princess thing and such, but in reality the story  
  
is all about me! You heard right, it's all about me! That whole  
  
Sailor V thing was just a warm up so you'd all be prepared to withstand  
  
my coolness.  
  
Just the fact that I am Jupiter makes me already too cool for  
  
any mere mortal. You should feel lucky I'm even telling you all this.  
  
Anyway, getting back to the story that I was going to tell before you  
  
got me sidetracked. I was at a chinese restaurant with Minako and  
  
Usagi. We were talking about school, boys, and how they put those  
  
little M's on the M & M's. Then our waitress arrived with our  
  
fortune cookies.  
  
"Here you go." The waitress said politely as she put the tray  
  
on the table with the cookies. The respectively put the bill down  
  
after each of us took our cookie. She turned adbruptly and left  
  
toward the kitchen.  
  
"What'd you get?" Usagi asked eagerly. Usagi hadn't even  
  
opened her cookie yet. She clenched it in her hands and held  
  
it to her chest as if it were the most important thing in the  
  
world. Minako spoke up with her fortune in a tone that said  
  
she wasn't as pleased as she thought she'd be.  
  
"Mine says that I will bring my friends great happiness when I  
  
ride my motorcycle off a cliff." She frowned and crumpled up the  
  
worthless piece of paper. I did my best not to make her feel as bad.  
  
"Don't worry Minako-chan. I'm sure you'll do it at a time  
  
soon after you've embarrassed yourself in public. -Again."  
  
She shot me a look like I was some sort of psychopath. Poor  
  
Minako-chan, she just can't understand the stress she causes  
  
all of us when she starts preching about love.  
  
Usagi revealed hers next. "Mine says that I have everything.  
  
Time to create a monopoly." She stared at it. A perplexed look  
  
crossed her face and then she asked, "what does that mean?" I  
  
shrugged. Minako was too angry to bother taking her eyes  
  
of what appeared to be a demonic fortune. The Chinese would never  
  
think of that.  
  
And finally, it was my turn. "You are destined to be the  
  
coolest Senshi alive!" I was almost shocked. And yet, I knew it was  
  
true. I am cool. Have you not seen a cooler Senshi? Have you?  
  
I was so happy about my fortune I showed it off the next day  
  
at school to see if I could make anyone jealous. Those that  
  
weren't jealous of my coolness I put on a hit list. And finally, it  
  
was the showdown, between me and Ami. Ami was a nerd and a dork.  
  
Therefore, she was a nerdy dork. She already knew this and  
  
wasn't surprised in the least when she read my fortune.  
  
"You do realize that the people at the Chinese  
  
Restaurant know that the three of you were Sailor Senshi, right?"  
  
Ami paused for a moment to see if her two blond friends were  
  
actually thinking. I stood there thinking about it myself.  
  
It was rather odd that they might know. And the fortune did  
  
say Senshi on it. But it didn't say Sailor.  
  
"Ha! They could mean I'm going to become a soldier for  
  
Japan someday. Did you ever think of that Ami? No. You didn't.  
  
You're not smart enough to figure that much out." I gloated  
  
my victory in her face. Ami looked unimpressed, as usual.  
  
She sighed and turned the fortune to the back side where  
  
it read. "I know who you are Sailor Senshi, and I'm coming to  
  
get you!"  
  
"You sure know how to wreck a good time, don't ya Ami?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. I stared at it for a moment. "You know  
  
what this means, right?"  
  
"We have to form a plan of resistance and attack with full  
  
force at the unknown enemy?" Ami said in a tone hoping that Usagi,  
  
Minako, and I would get the idea.  
  
"Yeah, that this person actually knew what they were talking  
  
about." I said triumphantly. Suddenly a strange thing broke out of  
  
the science lab.  
  
"Rei-chan?" The four of us asked questioningly. It wasn't  
  
Rei. It was a youma. As if you couldn't already guess. Shut up!  
  
I know what I'm talking about! You couldn't guess, got it! You're  
  
not smart enough! I'm surprised you can even read! Anyway, where  
  
was I? Oh yeah. A youma blew up the science lab.  
  
"In the name of all that is Rei's explosions! What are you?" Ami exclaimed. It was time out for the moment.  
  
"What was that, Ami-chan? That's not even how the speech  
  
goes!" Minako shouted.  
  
"Well, I think it's time for change. Plus there goes my  
  
final project for the semester." Ami was going to wail on how awful  
  
it would be to get an F. Usagi offered Ami the opertunity to hang out  
  
after they had beaten the annoying enemy to learn that an F on a  
  
report card isn't as bad as it seems.  
  
The creature was positively hideous. It was like a cat,  
  
but not. It was also like a dragon. He went by the name -Kitty  
  
Man. It was truely a frightening name. We transformed, and  
  
went after him. His weapons were choppsticks and rice bowles.  
  
He tried to defeat us with napkins but that didn't work either.  
  
I picked up one of the napkins while the other three battled on  
  
trying to make it look good. The napkin bore the name of  
  
the Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Curse the bloody blue-haired freak! She  
  
was right!" I thought to myself. I threw the napkin down in disgust.  
  
I turned to Kitty Man and unleashed the most awsome Supreme  
  
Thunder that anyone had ever seen. After Kitty Man was fried to bits  
  
all my friends came up to me telling me how cool I was and that I  
  
should be queen of the world. This team would be lost without me.  
  
And so, that's why it's all about me! Any questions? Talk  
  
to the blue-haired freak. I'm just too cool for the  
  
rest of you.  
  
"Umm. No. And that's not what happened. As I recall.."  
  
"Ok, Ami-chan that's enough, they don't need to know the  
  
truth! It's too horrible for them to know all the details of  
  
the fight."  
  
END  
  
Pathetic, wasn't it? Not one of my best. I don't think  
  
I'll ever top any of my other achievements, but at least the most  
  
who read this understood it without having to look up 20  
  
different shows. 


End file.
